


Truth or Dare

by Raiya



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, I don't know why I wrote that I guess I wanted smut, M/M, Smut but also not smut?, Sorry?, still waters run deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: I am sorry not sorry xDToo much boost and bad ideas.





	Truth or Dare

„Oh no.“  
Andy muttered when the bottle stopped spinning right before him.  
Trent just grinned broadly. The way he not only looked at Andy but also Jake gave the latter a bad feeling.  
He never should have let Trent join their party. 

His former best friend had been begging to be allowed to join them the whole last year.  
It seemed that he was really interested in getting to know the guys Jake suddenly became friends with. He even listened to Jake about helping others instead of bullying them.

He also stopped picking on Felix and Andy and was joking around with them instead of making jokes at their cost.  
His changed behaviour made Jake feel bad about still leaving him out so he finally asked the others if it was okay if Trent joined them tonight.  
They all agreed, considering that the former bully was really trying to be better. Furthermore, now that they lost their magic, they would at least not have to hide anything. 

Seeing Trents evil grin now, however, made him realise the mistake he made by letting him join on an evening with way too much boost and truth or dare.  
Which was totally dumb considering that they had a boys night without any girls. Only in their drunken state they could have gotten the stupid idea to play this game.  
Probably because the energy went out without a warning and now the only light they had were candles and a camping torch.  
At some point they got extremely bored and ended up like this.

„What’cha take Andy.“  
Andy bit his lip, considering what could end worse.  
Jake looked at him and back to Trent, concerned what his old friend was planning. He knew him too well to not worry. Especially because he was pretty sure it would involve him too. The looks Trent gave Andy and him were enough proof.

„Tr... no Dare.“  
Andy closed his eyes. Whatever he would take he was sure he would not like it at all.  
He hoped that dare would give him something like running through town naked. What would be bad enough but he would prefer it over telling anyone about his deepest desires or who he was in love with.  
Especially when this person was sitting right next to him.

Trents grin just grew wider.  
„Glad you chose that. I’ve got just the thing for a prude nerd like you.“  
He used the word nerd more in a fond way just like Jake so Andy did not mind it. What he minded, however, was the mean grin on Trents face. It gave Andy a unease feeling.  
Almost like before when he crossed Jakes and Trent’s way and they would start bullying him.

Oscar, Sam and Felix just looked at Trent curiously.  
It was his first go in the game and Jake warned them before that playing with Trent was the worst you could do to yourself. He was giving the hardest and most embarrassing tasks not minding if he was crossing lines others would not even dare to think about.

And Trent being drunk was extending his list of bad ideas exponentially.  
And he definitely was drunk, probably much more then the rest of them.

„You’re making Jake hard.“  
He let the words sink in. Looking like he was the most creative and smart person on the planet.

„Without touching him.“

Trent added after a moment of deafening silence.

Sam first broke out of his paralysed state and spit out the liquid he was just drinking,  
He coughed a moment.  
„Dude, thats mean.“

“Excuse me?”  
Andy almost squeaked.  
Did he hear that right?  
That could not really have been what Trent said. Right?  
He had to have misheard something.  
Everyone was looking at Trent with open mouths. 

“I think I got that wrong.”

Jake just snorted beside him.  
“No, you didn’t. That’s exactly what drunken Trent would dare you too.”

He looked annoyed at his asshole of a friend.

„Trent, seriously? The bottle is pointing at Andy not me.“

Jake just knew it would include him just as much as Andy. He could tell from the way Trent was looking at them both.  
But that was even worse for Jake than Andy.  
Maybe it was Trent’s payback for their last training where Jake probably was a little bit too hard on him while the girl Trent was crushing on was watching.

This however was really too mean of a payback. It would be much more embarrassing for him than Trent’s face hitting the muddy playground.

If Andy was able to fulfil his dare.

„Remember when we started playing and the bottle was pointing at ya but a little off? We let it pass but you gave us a joker of using ya, if we need someone for a dare. Here we go.“

Damn it, he knew it was a mistake to not just take truth. Instead he gave Trent a joker like this. Unfortunately he was too sober back than and somehow not ready to start the game.

„It ‘s also punishment for trying to get yourself out of a clear truth or dare.”  
„Fine.“  
Jake mumbled annoyed. Hopefully Andy was as prude as he seemed to most of the time. Even though Jake thought he was more cute than prude.

„What? You just give in?“

Andy looked at him horrified.  
Jake shrugged his shoulders.  
„Just get over with it, it will only get worse if you don’t“  
He knew Trent long enough to be sure of that.

„If ya fail I’ll have anotha one. If ya need motivation.”

Trent’s smile was surprisingly encouraging. Not because it was so friendly, more because it was promising worse.

Andy inhaled deeply and thought for a moment.  
This task was evil but he had to find a way to do it. 

Without touching. 

Maybe that was not such a bad thing after all. He doubted that he would be able to gather enough courage to touch Jakes groin right now.  
He was not really experienced when it came to this and he would throw up before he had enough alcohol to not care anymore.

Talking he could do. He guessed. But about what?

Maybe he should just think about what did it for himself.

Like the dreams he was having lately.  
Dreams, that ironically included Jake.  
Andy’s face suddenly burned and he was sure that he got very red.

Jake opened his pants after Trent saying something about seeing better and it being only fair for Andy if the thick jeans was not blocking view.  
Andy did not really listen and got even redder so he turned his face away.

He drank the rest of his drink in one go and felt a little lightheaded. The glass had still been more than half full after all.

Andy decided to simply talk about his dreams and what he was secretly wishing for. After all, it was almost the only experience he had in those kind of things, including some research how those kind of things work like watching one or two movies, reading about it online and so on.

To his dismay it was highly unlikely to work on Jake.

Hopefully just the thought would go straight to his dick even though he was not really into it.  
Or he would find it too gross to ever talk to Andy again.

Andy could try to reason about not taking the alcohol too well, if that would be the case.

„Come on, we’er getting impatient here. I’ll give ya 10 minutes, starting now.“  
Trent looked down at his clock and tried to make out the minutes it was showing.

Andy sighed and got on his knees to lean in, close to Jakes ear.

He quietly started to whisper into the others ear. Not everyone needed to hear what he was about to say. It was bad enough that Jake would listen to it.

„You know what I have been dreaming and fantasizing about lately?“

Jake had to hold back a surprised squeak when Andy’s warm breath hit his ear and neck and let his hairs stand up. His body tensed immediately and he could not help but concentrate on the whispered words and shut out everything else.  
Andy had his undivided attention and somehow Jake really needed to know what he was dreaming about.

“About your hard and hot dick inside me.”

Jake gasped.  
Shit, maybe Andy was not as innocent and cute as Jake thought.  
And maybe, there was a possibility that he would not fail his task at all.

Since when did Andy talk like that or even use this words in one sentence together or at all.  
And since when did he think about Jake like this?

Was he only saying this to success with his dare?

Jakes thoughts were racing but Andy was not really giving him any chance to get a clear head on this.

His lips were almost brushing his ear, tickling the tiny hairs there and making Jake even more aware of his closeness.

“I am wondering how it would feel if it was stretching me almost painfully but just right to make me feel good.”

Andy hesitated a moment, Jake almost thought he would give up, being too embarrassed but instead his next words made his blood rush south very quickly.

“I was even fingering myself once thinking about you fucking me hard on my desk.”

Jake never thought to hear something like that out of Andy’s mouth but it was clearly his voice. Even though it sounded so different at the moment.  
It was giving him goose pumps.

Andy’s warm breath was becoming a little irregular.  
Jake could hear him lick his lips even though Andy leaned back a little.

“Sometimes I even daydream about you taking me in a corner of our school library were someone could walk by any moment and we have to be quiet. You’re sucking on my neck and I shudder because it was a sensible spot and I have to bite my arm because your hard trusts would make me cry out way too loud otherwise.”

Jake had closed his eyes at some point and could clearly see the scene Andy was describing. He could feel an exciting tingle in his belly. Another person just around the corner while he fucked Andy against the wall behind a shelf.  
His dick was reacting and twitched. He could tell Andy to stop now because it was obvious that he was doing very well. But he just could not interrupt right now.  
He wanted to hear more of Andy’s thoughts.

Who knew if he would get the chance again to hear Andy talking dirty again.  
And oh was Andy good at this.  
Sure, it was getting more and more embarrassing for Jake, but if he was honest he did not give a fuck about that at the moment.  
Possibly because his blood had totally left his brain, helping Andy very willingly to success.

“I also fantasized about riding you after you already came inside me, your cum running down my legs while I am lowering myself on your dick again. You would slide into me easily because my hole is still open and wide from a few minutes before.”

Fuck.

Jake made a strangled noise.  
He could clearly see his own come running down Andy’s leg. Could see himself reaching out to grab his hip and bring him closer.  
His breath got more ragged when he imagined how it would feel when Andy sank down on him.  
His dick was definitely rock hard right now. He should really put a stop to it.

“I probably come without you even touching me.”

How Andy’s face would look like when he came undone?  
Jake really wanted to know now.

Andy was just breathing in to say something else when a voice stopped them.  
“Times up.”

Andy opened his eyes looking like a deer caught in the headlight and moved back.  
For a moment he completely forgot that they were not alone, too caught up in his fantasies playing over and over in his head. He was glad now that he decided to wear a almost too big sweater that covered his crotch. The fantasies he let play out in his head were way too stimulating.  
Andy was also way too embarrassed to check if he was successful or not. Surely Jake was only grossed out about him now.

“I am sorry, I did not know what I should say so I just talked about what came to my mind and I…”  
“Andy!”  
Jake stopped Andy’s bragging before it could get even worse and grabbed his wrist. He asked quietly, only for Andy to hear.

“Did you mean what you just said?”

Andy could not look into Jakes eyes and faced the floor but nodded with a very red face.  
“I know it probably did nothing for you and it was very gross but I …”  
Jake pulled him closer again and pressed his palm against something hot and hard.  
“Oh.”  
Andy’s eyes went wide when he noticed what he was touching. The thin fabric was not leaving much to his imagination.  
“You’re hard”  
Andy mumbled surprised, looking down at Jake’s middle, the bulge was easy to see, especially with Trent focusing the little light they had on it.  
Jakes lightened his grip on Andy’s hand but still looked at him with dark eyes.

Trent just laughed loudly.  
“Like hell he is, already for a while. Was going to tell ya but his face was priceless, thought I let’cha go on further. What were ya telling him? Never thought you had it in you. Guess still waters really run deep ey?”

Trent obviously found that really amusing. Jake sighed he would definitely hear a lot of bad jokes about this.

“What did ya tell him, dude?”

Sam was looking surprised at his two friends who were still sitting close to each other.  
Felix on the other hand was watching them quietly seeming not that surprised, as well as Oskar.

“Don’t cha want to know too?”

Sam looked at the two brothers next to him.

Oskar only shrugged.  
“Probably not. I can imagine where it was going.”

Seriously, what was wrong with them.  
“I’ll ask them when one of them gets truth.”

“Sorry Sam but you’re not getting the chance.”

Jake got up and pulled Andy on his feet too.  
He closed his pants and for some reason took Andy’s hand.

“Andy and I got something to do. Night.”

Before any of them could even say bye they were gone.

“I bet they got something much better to do.”  
Trent laughed about his own joke and took a sip from his drink.  
“Sam you’re next in line. So you can push the bottle.”

Sam just shrugged his shoulders and did as he was told.  
Felix and Oskar seemed to not care either so why should he. Maybe Jake and Andy really got something to talk about.  
However he could not stop to wonder what Andy said.  
Maybe he could get Jake to talk about it later.

“Jake, wait, where are we going?”

There were just rounding the corner of the shag of Felix family when Andy asked him confused.  
He was afraid that Jake was angry at him for giving him a hard on in front of the others, even though it was his dare. Or was he grossed out by what Andy said and wanted to punch him?

The last thought seemed even more likely when Jake pinned him against the shag. Using his whole body to press Andy against it.  
Andy looked at him unsure of what to do.

“I am sorry I…”  
“Don’t. And don’t tell me now you didn’t mean what you said.”  
Andy nervously looked into Jakes eyes, which were almost black due to his dilated pupils.

“Did you mean everything Andy?”

Jake’s voice was thick and sounded so differently than normal. It made Andy’s knees go week.  
Andy opened his mouth to answer but found that he was unable to speak somehow so he closed it again and only nodded.  
His nose brushing Jakes chin due to their closeness.

“Good.”

Andy wanted to ask what Jake meant but was silenced by warm lips sealing his.  
His stomach felt like a million butterflies just pupped inside it.  
How could a simple kiss feel so amazing?  
He put his arms around Jake and held onto him, afraid that his legs could no longer take his own weight.

“Jake…”  
Andy mumbled against Jake’s lips.  
Their breath was mixing and Andy felt lightheaded breathing in Jake.  
He felt strong arms holding him close against the others hard breast. Could almost feel every muscle of the taller boy. It was like heaven being in Jake’s arms, touching him, holding him close.

Jakes still hard dick pressed against his leg and his own was growing again too.  
He never thought he would be able to do what he just did. And he never thought about the possibility that Jake would react this way.

“Andy, I’ve been thinking about you too.”  
Jake whispered against Andy’s ear and kissed his neck, making him shudder.  
Andy’s heart was thudding fast and hard against his chest.

“You cannot imagine how hard it is to hold myself back after what you told me.”

Teeth lightly bit into the soft skin right above Andy’s collarbone, making his whole body shudder.

“Believe me, I can.”  
Andy pressed his groan against Jakes leg to proof his point and made the other groan lowly against his neck.  
Jake moved his hand down, gripping Andy’s ass and pulling him even closer, making both moan.

Andy’s finger buried themselves into Jake’s shirt.  
His hips were moving on their own.  
They really needed to stop now. Even though it reminded him of his fantasy in the library he was just talking about. Some of the other boys could run in on them every second.

“Jake if we don’t stop…”

Andy breathlessly whispered against the taller boy’s neck.

Jake nodded.  
As much as he enjoyed what they were doing, Andy was right. And this was not the right place for their first time together.  
Besides Trent did not need to see them like this, he already had enough fun with their attraction to each other, no need to give him more material for bad puns.

“You want to come and stay with me? Mom is staying at Mr. Bates tonight.”  
Andy nodded shyly.  
He told his parents he was staying over at Felix , he could tell them in the morning that he stayed at Jake’s instead. 

Jake smiled at him and gave him another longing kiss before reluctantly breaking away and taking Andy’s hand.

Trent would probably get on his nerves about this for the rest of his life.  
However, finding out that Andy liked him too and as a bonus what he wanted to do with him was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a longer while ago and did not want to post it but somehow I like that a lot and sometimes I love smut and combining my need for smut with this cute boys it turned to this ^^'''''''
> 
> Yeah if you made it through hope you liked it.
> 
> Still have some unposted Jandys a lot less smutty ones too x,D  
> Maybe I will also post them :3
> 
> *rambling*


End file.
